


The Science of Seduction: as studied upon Dr. John Hamish Watson

by Sarbear08



Series: The Science of Seduction [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eye Sex, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Johnlock - Freeform, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Oh no Sherlock burns a hole in his mattress, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock seduces John, Sherlock takes his clothes off, Sherlock's experiment, dark forests, i have no idea how to tag this, it's definitely both, it's for an experiment, or does John seduce Sherlock?, the author has no idea how to write an actual scientific experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarbear08/pseuds/Sarbear08
Summary: In case anyone was wondering what Sherlock wrote in his study.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Science of Seduction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	The Science of Seduction: as studied upon Dr. John Hamish Watson

**The Science of Seduction: as studied upon Dr. John Hamish Watson**

Written by William Sherlock Scott Holmes

I (William Sherlock S. Holmes) have researched a number of seduction techniques, including but not limited to the following, and will be testing them upon my subject of choice (John W.):

  * Intense/prolonged eye contact
  * Close proximity
  * Physical contact
  * Use of certain vocabulary to incite the desired response
  * Removal of clothing



**Hypothesis :** After using the aforementioned seduction techniques, the subject (John W.) will be unbearably attracted to me (preferably with long-term results.)

**Day One of experiment:**

  * Close proximity to subject, (John W.) [in Baker Street] while offhandedly using vocabulary to incite a particular response in subject’s thought process— _romanticizing._  

    * Conclusion: Indeterminate; too early to tell if psychological responses are favorable



**Day Two of experiment:**

  * Close proximity to subject, con’t. Environment has changed [in back of cab.]
  * Subject moved closer (uncertain if this was solely due to discomfort), point of contact: knee and upper leg.
  * Hand is placed upon subject’s hand under the guise of becoming unbalanced after the cab had taken a harsh corner. Subject’s response appears to be favorable; slight flush to the face, slightly distracted—presumably from multiple points of contact, [knee & hand.] —it should be noted that both hand and knee contact remained intact throughout the rest of the cab ride [approximately fourteen minutes and thirty-two seconds.] 
    * Conclusion: Subject appears to have the physical signs of a ‘crush,’ [i.e. dilation of pupils, slight respiratory increase] but far too early to draw any certain conclusions, more experimentation required.



[Time period for the following experimentation varies over the course of two weeks]

  * Introducing lengthened periods of eye contact, purposeful touches, and closer proximity to subject—especially at crime scenes—and extremely limited personal space on the sofa [i.e. ‘cuddling.’]
  * Subject has responded well to these, including the ones that take place in public areas outside of Baker Street. —should be noted that over time during the sofa experimentations, subject has seemingly begun to expect this as a regular occurrence. 
    * Conclusion: Experiment progressing steadily in a positive direction.



**Day Four of experiment:**

[Should be noted that it is not actually the fourth day since experimentation began—this is due to counting the last few weeks as one large section of the experiment]

  * Marcus Wallman case.
  * Used the dark combined with suspect lurking around as excuse for extreme physical closeness [subject’s back to my front.]
  * Subject responded with a seemingly involuntary shiver—unlikely to have been from cold, as it was a relatively warm night.
  * Using dark as excuse again, held hands with subject to ‘guide’ him safely through the woods. Hands remained joined until back at Baker Street.
  * Subject seemed rather reluctant to let go, as was I, I must admit. 
    * Conclusion: Experiment is progressing further, and working both ways, as I find myself less and less able to resist the temptations of the subject.



**Day Five of experiment:**

  * Slightly unintended experiment—was injured in the duration of a case but curious to see how subject would respond. [Subject injured suspect far greater than necessary to capture him—this is not a usual occurrence.]
  * Took experiment to new level: unbuttoned shirt and exposed chest/abdomen area.
  * Subject appeared nervous at first, then touched me.
  * Experiment is slightly flawed, as I can’t seem to remember any further details besides the fact that he was touching me, and it was having quite an effect on my body. 
    * Conclusion: I must control my body’s responses in order to maintain the purity of this experiment.



**Day Six of experiment:** [though technically still the same day of previous experiment.]

  * Heard subject wandering through flat in middle of night, [approximately 11:48pm] joined him on sofa in extremely close proximity [shoulder to shoulder.]
  * Informed subject I was cold and wrapped blanket around both of us [my head on subject’s shoulder.]
  * Accidentally fell asleep. 
    * Conclusion: subject is continually showing increased signs of physiological responses [i.e. dilation of pupils, increased respiration and heartrate in my presence.] Experiment seems to be working, though without verbal confirmation, cannot be one-hundred percent sure. Perhaps subject is simply kind.



**Day Seven of experiment:**

  * Plans for experiment were disrupted when our chase took an unprecedented, rather dangerous turn.
  * Subject did not hesitate to throw himself between a knife-wielding criminal and myself.
  * Essentially, subject risked his life for mine [if this is going to be the continued outcome, the experiment will be terminated immediately.]
  * Following events upon return to Baker Street are private. 
    * Conclusion: Don’t let John Watson do something so foolish as to risk his life for mine. [It seems my own feelings for the subject have grown exponentially. I think I’m in love, although I’ve never been in love before, so have no parameters for this situation.]



**Day Eight of experiment:**

  * Unsure of how to continue experiment after the last failed experimentation, but the past four days since then have been unbearable having to stay so far from subject, so decided to take extreme, drastic measures.
  * ‘Accidentally’ started my bed on fire in middle of night, subject offered to share his own bed.
  * Slept better than ever, woke in extraordinarily close proximity to subject, [entire body-to-body contact.]
  * Subject ran fingers through my hair [I found I quite like this.]
  * Can’t wait for desired outcome any longer, so attempted new method: increase subject’s intensity of desire towards me.
  * Left bed as soon as this was decided [although this was for the experiment, it was much more difficult to do than I’d imagined.]
  * Planning to take extreme measures to further speed along experiment [dressed in only dressing gown, which I will allow to ride up to a positively indecent height—have done extensive research that concludes that showing excessive amounts of skin can be quite alluring.]
  * Also planning to utilize jam (strawberry, of course)—I have heard that licking various foods from fingers in a particularly salacious manner is quite conducive to seducing individuals. 
    * Conclusion: John Watson is an enigma. Perhaps one that I will never solve. Need to find out why he hasn’t attempted to kiss me yet. Perhaps I am seducing him incorrectly.



**Experiment Conclusion:** [written two days after last day of experiment]

  * The seduction of the subject (John H. Watson) has been deemed a complete and utter success.
  * John Watson kissed me.
  * I’ve actually lost count of how many times we’ve had mind-blowing sex over the course of the past two days [seeing as we’ve practically been in bed for the past two days, I can estimate it was quite a few times.]
  * I don’t know why I’m even bothering to write this anymore. Need to go kiss John.




End file.
